Movie Night
by Zomnom
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the team watching various movies.
1. Bambi

Bambi

Megan flew in the room excitedly, hovering a DVD in front of her. The team looked to her in slight confusion as she slipped the movie in and turned the TV on. "Let's watch this while we wait for our next mission," she gleefully said as she took a seat next to Conner on the couch. Everyone but Kaldur and Artemis were there. Kaldur had business in Atlantis and Artemis was training, as usual.

"Is this another one of those Disney movies?" KF grunted as he flopped himself lazily on the couch between Robin and Conner. His legs were over Robin's and his head leaned on Conner's chest.

"Yes! This is Bambi! It's got such a cute little deer on the cover, I thought we just had to watch it!"

Robin shoved KF's legs off of him and gave him a brief glare before looking over to Megan. "I've never seen that."

KF looked over to the younger male as if he had just taken a gun and shot him in the heart. "Rob, you can't be serious!"

He shook his head and smirked as he crossed his arms. "Bats never let me watch it."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" KF turned it on then ran to the kitchen to get some movie snacks. He came back with his arms full and set all the stuff on the table in front of them.

The movie was going well, nothing serious was happening, it was just a frolicking deer and his forest friends having fun. Robin wondered what was really so bad about this movie to ban it from the Wayne household.

Then it happened. The sound of a gunshot rang through the forest. Bambi sadly looked around. His mother was gone. Robin's eyes started to tear up behind the mask. It was so sad to see. Conner was comforting a crying Megan while KF faked a yawn to rub his eyes.

An explosive batarang found its way into the DVD player, ripping it to shreds and sending bits of plastic and metal around the room. The whole team turned around in shock, well, everyone but Robin. He turned around slowly, knowing exactly what was behind him.

Batman glared at the team with a sort of death glare. Robin could see a hint of sadness behind it. "We'll start briefing for your next mission in five minutes." With that, he stormed off.

Everyone looked to Robin. "What can I say? He really hates that movie." He shrugged and hopped over the couch to follow his mentor.

The remaining heroes looked at each other, wondering if they should mention anything or not. In the end, they left it at that and went off to learn about their newest mission.


	2. Planet of the Apes

Planet of the Apes

KF sped into the room, glancing around quickly. Robin was "resting his eyes" on the couch after a long day. He wasn't sure where the others were, but he quickly ran up to Robin and shook his shoulder. "Dude, wake up!" He loudly whispered.

Robin grabbed KF's hand at the touch, reached for his utility belt and was about to flip him over and hold a batarang to his throat when he realized who it was. He sleepily said, "I've been awake. Took you long enough to get here." He stifled a yawn as KF laughed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He pulled his hand back and sped around the room, looking at every corner, every dark spot, everywhere anyone could hide.

"What exactly are you doing?" Robin asked as he put a hand on KF's shoulder. "And what is that?"

"Looking for Supey," he said as he held up the Blu-Ray disc. "And this is the movie we're going to watch as long as he isn't here."

Robin read the cover. "Planet of the Apes? Really? Dude, I didn't even know they made this movie any more." He shook his head walked back over to the couch.

KF sped over and put the disc in the player then got enough munchies to last him through the movie. A dozen candy bars, twenty sandwiches, a couple bottles of soda, a few bags of chips and a banana.

Robin raised an eyebrow under his domino mask. "What's with the banana?"

"You'll see," He replied, going through the menu to start the movie. "Dude, I'm glad Batman replaced the DVD player he destroyed with this. I'll have to say, I don't care much for the rule board he added to the wall behind the TV."

Behind the TV was a large, framed board with a list of movies not allowed in the Mount Justice and proper etiquette for when and how to watch movies. It was almost as big as the TV itself.

"Just start the movie, KF."

They watched the movie for a good amount of time, making fun of the cheesy jokes and how fake everything looked. Then, through their laughter, they heard someone stomp into the room and stare at the TV from behind the couch. Robin stopped laughing and stared up at a pissed off Conner. He nudged KF in his side a bit, trying to get him to calm himself down. When that didn't work, he jabbed his elbow in the boy's stomach, causing him to cry out, "Dude! What was that-" KF started as Robin pointed up.

Conner's eyes seemed to flicker red, almost as if he were developing heat vision. "I. Hate. Monkeys." He fumed, staring straight at the screen and the ape people walking around. KF tossed the banana at Conner and hopped up, staring straight at him.

"No, no, no. All wrong. It's 'Get your hands off me you damn, dirty apes!'" He acted like a monkey and grabbed onto Conner, grinning.

Conner squeezed the banana in his hand, effective making it explode all over him, KF and the couch Robin was sitting on a moment before. He stared at KF, daggers in his eyes. "Get. Your. Hands. Off." He glared back over to the TV in time to see an apeman laughing. He pushed KF back and ran over to the TV, giving it one good punch to the screen, silencing the laughing, replacing it with sparks and broken glass. He turned back around and KF was gone.

Conner was left alone in the room to assess the damage he did. He sighed and stared at the TV. A small tear came to his eye as he realized what he had done. He broke it. He wouldn't be able to watch his favourite staticky sitcom anymore, "White Noise of Our Lives." He sighed and sat on the couch, head in his hands.

Meanwhile, Robin and KF were down the hall, in front of Robin's room. "Dude, so not cool! Bats is gonna kill you!" Robin whispered harshly, hoping their super-hearing friend wouldn't be listening in.

"I'm not the one that trashed the TV! How was I supposed to know he'd do that?" KF hissed back, barely above a whisper. "If anything, he's gonna kill you for not stopping me!"

"You're right, we're both dead." He sighed and slunk down the wall next to his door, holding his head as he sat on the ground.

"No, just you. He won't be able to catch me."

"You wouldn't." Robin removed his hands and glared at the redhead.

KF stared back, grinning. Before he could run off, Robin had tackled him and sat on his back, tying his hands behind his back. They were so busy messing around that they never heard the Zeta tubes announce his entry. They were both caught off guard as a dark figure loomed above them. White slits glared down at the two, demanding an answer for the mess in the other room.

KF spilled everything, Robin tried to deny knowing anything and Batman was overall displeased, to say the least. After the mission he assigned the team, he assigned a special mission for the boys.

"Dude, not feeling the aster." Robin sighed with a wet, soapy cloth in his hand.

"How many cars does the League own anyway?" KF grumbled as he wiped off a window.

"527." Batman replied from his lounge chair nearby. He grabbed a tall glass of lemonade and took a sip out of the pink straw before glaring over to the boys. "You had better pick up the pace if you want to be done before school tomorrow."

"Does that mean if we don't finish-" KF started, a bit too excited for his own good, as Batman shook his head at the boy, crushing any hope he had.

"You'll have to come back after school to finish."

Robin glared at KF, mentally swearing to get revenge for somehow getting dragged into this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yo, dudes. If you have an idea for a movie to do for this thing, let me know and I'll see where it goes from there.


	3. The Lion King

**AN: **Dextra2 suggested a little bit of torture for our favourite little bird. So, I just _had_ to oblige.

* * *

><p><span>Lion King<span>

Megan reviewed all the movies on the "Watch and you're dead" list, as KF kindly put it. She looked at the movie in her hands and squeaked out in joy when it wasn't on the list. She flew around the room happily, waiting for the others to come so she could start the movie with the cute lion cub on the cover.

Artemis was the first to come to the base, KF came shortly after. They bickered and fought as Megan made cookies for the movie they were going to watch. Kaldur entered as Megan put the cookies in the oven, not at all shocked by all the yelling and screaming coming from the living room area. He calmly sat in a chair and proceeded to read _20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, _laughing occasionally at something only he would find funny.

Megan tried to calm KF and Artemis as the cookies were baking and burning. Robin entered just in time to see Megan pulling a flaming cookie sheet out of the oven. Kaldur had his water bearers ready to take care of the flames before they spread. Robin shook his head and walked over to watch, noticing the fire nearly double as soon as the water hit it. He smacked his head and pulled a fire extinguisher out, emptying the whole thing on the flaming mess.

Once the fire was completely out and a filmy white foam covered most of the kitchen, KF reached for a cookie. Robin glared at him and smacked the cookie out of his hand before he could eat it. "Dude, it's still a cookie," KF replied as he rolled his eyes.

Robin ignored him and went to Kaldur and Megan, checking to see how they were. Megan was fine but Kaldur was suffering from smoke inhalation. He told Artemis to take Kaldur to the med bay, knowing it would be a bad idea to leave her and KF in the same room for more than five minutes.

After the scene was taken care of, they all proceeded to the living room area. "Dude, where does Batman get the money for this stuff?" KF exclaimed at the large TV sitting where the previously broken TV sat. "It's almost like he's some playboy billion-" His sentence was cut short by a sharp, bony elbow to the stomach. Robin glared at him as he sat on the couch, KF collapsing next to him, forcing out a laugh in his attempt to breathe.

"What movie are we watching this time?" Robin smirked and looked around the room.

Megan put the movie in and turned it on. "It's called 'The Lion King.' It looks like it should be a really good movie. It's not on the list, so we can watch it." She sat next to the KF on the couch. She giggled and smacked her forehead, "Hello Megan! You forgot the snacks!" She flew off and grabbed snacks for the three of them. Artemis would be too busy tending to Kaldur to get to watch the movie.

As usual, the movie was going fine until it got to a certain point. They watched as the stampede nearly trampled the young cub, each of the youngsters on the edge of their seats, completely focused on the movie. They watched the cub and his father struggle to climb the cliff to get to safety. Then it happened. The father was pushed off, leaving the little cub screaming.

Megan had started crying. KF dropped a chip from his mouth and said as he went to nudge Robin, "Dude, did you see that?" He looked over to where Robin had been sitting. He was long gone. "Rob?" He looked over to Megan and shrugged. He figured the boy wonder probably just went to the bathroom.

After the movie was over and Robin hadn't returned, KF started to worry. He went to check on Artemis and Kaldur. Neither of them had seen Robin. He ran through the Cave, checking every room. Robin was nowhere to be found. He even checked the training room, assuming he had gone to train when he got "bored" of the movie. He was greeted by a quiet, empty room. This was definitely not good.

Their little ninja seemed to just disappear. He sighed and plopped down on the couch, tired of looking. That's when the computer belted out the one name he dreaded most. "Recognized: Batman B-02."

The dark knight stormed in, no different than normal. He expected to see more of the team than just KF and Megan sitting by the TV. "Where are the others?" He asked in his naturally gruff voice.

"Kal and Arty are in the med bay. There was a little.. kitchen accident." KF shrugged as he mouthed the words, 'Sorry' to Megan as she started apologizing to the intimidating Batman.

He held up a hand to Megan to silence her and looked around. "Where's Robin?"

KF swallowed hard, nearly choking on air. How was he supposed to tell the goddamn Batman that his protege had just vanished during a harmless kids movie? The glare he got from Batman made his skin crawl. He tried to think of an excuse for his absence, but nothing came to mind.

"You were going to get a mission, but it seems the team is not up for the task today," Batman stated simply as he gave a final glare to the two before wandering off through the mountain. He knew his little bird wouldn't just leave for no reason. He attempted to contact Robin on his comm. link, but had no luck. Something really upset the boy for him to ignore him outright like that.

He checked the Zeta logs, making sure he hadn't used them to sneak out. Since he hadn't, he checked the garage. His bike was still there, meaning if he left the mountain, he wouldn't have gone far. He decided to take one last look through the mountain before searching the city.

Batman entered Robin's room and turned on all the lights. He checked all the drawers, closet, even under the bed. He heard a soft whimper coming from the bathroom and opened the door. It seemed empty. He checked around the toilet and in the bathtub. "Robin?" He called out in a soft tone, hoping to get a response.

A stifled sob came from the cabinet under the sink. He opened the door and the boy was immediately in the man's arms, burying his face in deeply in Batman's chest. He rubbed a hand along the little bird's back, speaking soft, consoling words, "It's alright, Robin." He shook his head and rested his chin on the dark, messy locks. "Dick, I'm here."

Through sobs, Robin mumbled in half English, half Romani, "He fell. They fell. They all fall. Everyone will fall. They always do."

Batman, no - Bruce lowered his cowl and took off Robin's mask, revealing the same childlike face he saw back on that fateful night years ago. "I won't fall. I won't let you fall. We'll get through this together. You're my little bird. My Robin. I won't let anything happen to you." He rocked the frail boy back and forth, letting him fall asleep in his arms. He sighed and laid Robin in his bed before putting his cowl back on and rushing off to find answers.

Batman stood quietly, glaringly at KF as he made himself a sandwich. When KF looked up, he nearly dropped all his hard work, catching the sandwich seconds before it hit the floor. "What did you watch?" His voice boomed through the kitchen, though he didn't raise it at all.

KF shoved half of the large sandwich in his mouth as he said, "Lion King."

Batman nodded and left to check on his son once again. When he got to his room, he heard loud whimpering, bordering on screaming. He sat by the bed and comforted his son until he went back to a calm, semi-peaceful sleep. He placed the mask back on Robin's face and gently picked him up. There was no way he was going to sleep alone in a dark, depressing room like this after having those memories stirred up and fresh in his mind. He stormed out and off to the Zeta tube to take his little bird home.

KF was instantly at his side, "You found him! Is he alright? He's not hurt is he? What's going on?"

"We ran into Scarecrow earlier and Robin was hit with his fear gas. It was slower acting than we expected. I'm taking him with me." Before KF could ask anymore questions, he and Robin were gone.

When Robin returned a couple weeks later, he acted like nothing ever happened and gladly went along with the fear gas story.

Megan tried to find the movie so Robin could finish watching it where he left off, but couldn't find it anywhere in the mountain. She even made a shopping trip to find the movie, only to have all the stores in the area mysteriously sold out. Since Robin didn't seem to mind not knowing the ending, she left it at that and practiced cooking some more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:<strong> I'm glad people are likin' this and keep the movie ideas coming. I'll be randomly picking out different ones, so if yours doesn't get picked, please don't be mad. Chances are I either don't know the movie well enough yet or I haven't had any sudden idea sparks.


End file.
